


Todo comenzó ese día

by Hessefan, yageni



Series: 1001 razones para odiarte [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Friendship, M/M, Mushrooms, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: —Entonces déjame que te ayude. —No pensaba rogar, sentía que si lo hacía era como rendirse ante un contendiente; pero al mismo tiempo quería acorralar al cocinero, hacer que reconociera lo que sentía por él, así fuese simple y llana atracción física.





	Todo comenzó ese día

**Author's Note:**

> Situado sobre todo en Arabasta y basado íntegramente en el manga (por lo general siempre trataré de basarme en el manga antes que el anime, en caso contrario lo aclararé) y abarca hasta el comienzo de la saga de Skypiea.

Llevaban poco tiempo navegando juntos, era un hecho, pero la convivencia les obligaba a relacionarse con el otro, incluso en silencio, quieran o no. No era un amigo al que veían cada cierto periodo de tiempo; era una persona que tarde o temprano mostraría sus lados más extravagantes, negativos y hasta oscuros.

Sucede con la convivencia que todas las manías y defectos salen a la luz, no hay forma de ocultarlo. No podían ponerse una máscara como podrían hacerlo en sociedad. Cocinar, pasar el día entero juntos, dormir en el mismo cuarto, estar muchas horas en silencio.

Lo bueno de la convivencia es que en un corto lapso les permitió conocer mejor a la otra persona y valorarla tal cual era. Porque esa es otra cuestión: cuando es forzosa está en cada uno lograr llevarse bien con todos en la medida que se pueda.

Al capitán nada podían reprocharle, y no porque precisamente lo fuera y nadie podía reclamarle nada al jefe, sino sencillamente porque era Luffy; enojarse con él por algunas de sus tonteras era tiempo perdido, de alguna u otra forma volvía a ganarse la simpatía del ofendido de turno. Por ejemplo, no importaba cuánta ración de comida hubiera robado que Sanji a la larga terminaba complaciéndolo con postres bajo la excusa de que solo porque era el capitán.

Usopp podía ser un poco cobarde y mentiroso, pero era un muchacho muy listo y de gran corazón. A ningún Mugiwara se le hizo difícil encariñarse rápido con él. Chopper no era la excepción, si bien por momentos se sentía la mascota del grupo admitía que el cambio le agradaba. De pasar a ser temido y rechazado, a ser aceptado y respetado por quien era. El cambio era enorme y lo prefería.

Tenía su carácter el renito de todos modos, era demasiado dulce para enojarse, pero sucedía en especial cuando Luffy o alguno de sus compañeros hacían desastres con sus cuerpos y volvían al barco destrozados, ¡es que se creían inmortales! Era médico, no hacedor de milagros.

Nami tenía sus días malos, eso pronto todos lo descubrieron; pero por suerte eran los menos. Por lo general era una chica alegre. Se quejaba de las monerías de su capitán, pero no tardaba en reír junto a los demás. Cuando estaba enfrascada en sus mapas todos sabían que no debían molestarla, y ya.

Se respetaban, había códigos implícitos, pero tenían que pactar ciertas normas de convivencia para evitar el conflicto.  Eso había propuesto Zoro la tarde en la que Luffy acabó con toda la ración de comida que tenían.

En esos cincos días previos a la llegada de Arabasta debieron negociar dichas reglas; Vivi aconsejó escribirlas y colocarlas en la nevera para que estuvieran al alcance de todos. Y cada Mugiwara debía dejar una firma simbólica en alguna parte de la hoja.

1- No ocupar la cabeza del Going Merry, le pertenece al capitán.

2- Los impuestos a Nami se pagarán del uno al diez.

3- Las luces se apagarán a partir de las 22 horas.

4- ¡No hacer ruido cuando la mayoría duerme!

5- No tirar basura por la borda.

6- No tocar la medicina de Chopper.

7- No usar la cocina a partir de las 22 horas.

8- No tocar las mandarinas ni robar comida.

9- No orinar por la baranda (multa: mil berries).

10- Ahorrar agua.

11- Dejar todo limpio y ordenado antes de ir a dormir.

Vivi dejó de garabatear y se lo mostró a todos, aún quedaba mucho espacio para rellenar por si se les ocurría alguna norma nueva. Nadie pareció muy disconforme con las pautas de convivencia, a excepción del capitán quien no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con el número ocho, pero había un punto importante que era la limpieza.

El trabajo para uno solo era imposible, porque el barco era demasiado grande como para dejarle la faena a una sola persona. Hacerlo todos juntos a la par no era viable tampoco, puesto que Sanji pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alimentando al capitán para que este tuviera fuerzas en caso de cruzarse con un eventual enemigo. Chopper por su lado tenía que hacer mucha medicina; con un compañero como Zoro más le valía ser precavido.

Al final optaron por dividirse días y sectores del barco. A Luffy le tocaba la cubierta, atrás de la cocina; era el lugar que menos se usaba y el que menos costaba limpiar, y como era el capitán, y este nunca había sido muy aficionado a la limpieza, les parecía justo.

Por un motivo similar a Zoro le tocó los martes hacerse cargo de la limpieza de la cubierta, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del día en la poa simulando ser el vigía por lo menos que mantuviera su propio espacio limpio.

A Nami le había tocado por sorteo hacerse cargo del almacén, un lugar que no solían usar más que para almacenar comida, pero que siempre se llenaba de polvo y estaba muy desordenado porque ahí tiraban todo al paso como si fuera un guardarropa.

Además, tenía que hacerse cargo de cuidar la cosecha, aunque por suerte contaba con la ayuda de Sanji, a quien, por supuesto le dejaron la cocina; quizás uno de los sitios más difíciles de limpiar porque suelen ser mugrientos, pero en el escaso tiempo que llevaban conviviendo repararon en que el cocinero era bastante territorial. 

Incluso no participó del sorteo, decretó de inmediato que la cocina quedaba a su cargo y nadie lo contradijo. De todos modos, era algo que hacía religiosamente cada día, solo que los jueves era día de limpieza profunda.

A Chopper, pobrecito, como si estuviera pagando derecho de piso o como si se aprovecharan de su humildad le cedieron el viernes y la nefasta tarea de limpiar el cuarto de hombres y sin ningún sorteo de por medio. Fregar aquello era tratar de barrer Mordor con orcos dentro.

Para colmo debía encargarse de preparar más y más medicina y ocultarla bien, por razones lógicas: manejaba muchos venenos y líquidos nocivos, si ocurría un accidente durante una limpieza podría ser un desastre. Y ya siendo Mugiwara el desastre era algo así como una cláusula que viene en la póliza que cada tripulante firmaba al subir a ese barco, solo que estaba en letras pequeñas.

Usopp dijo que se encargaría cada sábado de reparar lo que hubiera que arreglar, y de acomodar y limpiar los cañones de la popa. Era algo que le gustaba hacer y en lo que para colmo se desempeñaba muy bien, así que nadie se opuso a esa tarea.

Vivi siempre mantenía el cuarto de las chicas en completo orden, ser una princesa no la hacía una inútil. El problema sobrevino cuando tocó el tema de quién limpiaría los baños. Ahí fue acorde la decisión, se rotarían nuevamente entre ellos. Cada domingo le tocaría al infortunado de turno y por orden alfabético.

**(…)**

En el recorrido conocieron a Mr Dos, quien se había presentado como Bon Kure; sujeto curioso como pocos, su amistad sería clave para los Mugiwara. También en ese viaje conocieron a Ace y descubrieron así que su capitán tenía un pasado, como era lógico. Ese chico de goma era un completo misterio, ¿de dónde había salido? Seguro que no de una _Akuma no mi_.

La noche que pasaron en Yuba fue pésima para muchos debido al cansancio. Mientras el capitán, el reno y el narigón roncaban, el resto permaneció despierto. Cualquiera pensaría que Vivi sería la primera en caer rendida de agotamiento debido a todo el estrés, pero antes lo hizo Nami, no sin darle ánimos a media lengua mientras bostezaba. La princesa fue cerrando los ojos a medida que las lágrimas menguaban y en el regazo del cocinero se quedó dormida. Este la acomodó con afecto, la tapó y se alejó de la cama en la que la había depositado con suavidad.

Cuando giró se encontró con la dura mirada del espadachín. Zoro bebía de una cantimplora que, intuía, tenía cualquier cosa menos agua. Se marchó a fumar un cigarro afuera sin esperar compañía alguna, pero obteniéndola igual puesto que el espadachín salió ubicándose tras su espalda. No se respiraba un ambiente hostil; era uno tenso, pero tampoco el habitual entre ellos.

                                      

—Va a ser duro —murmuró el cocinero mirando el cielo estrellado—, para Vivi y Nami… No son enemigos de poca monta. —Zoro se tomó unos segundos en pensar la respuesta.

—¿Lo dices porque son mujeres? Déjame asegurarte, cocinero, que hay chicas en el mundo que te patearían el trasero.

—No lo digo en ese sentido —reconocía esa verdad, no se trataba de una cuestión de género, sino de habilidades, puesto que los enemigos a enfrentar no eran simples pandilleros—, también pensaba en Usopp y en el doctor.

—Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando nos encarguemos de los más fuertes. —Alzó los hombros, para él eso era una obviedad.

—No puedes cuidar a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, Zoro —terció con sorna, sin intención de sonar hiriente sino realista.

—Lo haré —aseveró con envidiable convicción—, de alguna forma lo haré.

—Vale —lo miró con una sonrisa, pero no era una burlona, sino de admiración—, es un pacto entonces. El rival más fuerte me toca a mí. El resto a ti.

—Oh, no, cocinero, ese me lo tienes que dejar a mí.

Y sí, una nueva discusión sin sentido dio comienzo, una que buscaba justificar el por qué uno era más fuerte que el otro y por ende estaba más capacitado para cuidar a la tripulación. Al final no tardaron en demostrarlo mediante la fuerza física, eso al menos hasta que Nami los mandó a callar y a tranquilizarse. Que ya eran horas de dormir.

  
Llegaron a Rainbase por la mañana y pese a todo pronóstico Crocodile y sus hombres fueron derrotados. Ante la mirada de una marina que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ser testigo del fin de una guerra, y de cómo todo Baroque Works caía bajo el puño de unos piratas.

Los Mugiwara sabían que no era prudente para Vivi que la relacionaran con ellos, así que no se vincularon más de lo necesario y no la acompañaron cuando le tocó el turno de ir a darles unas palabras de aliento a su pueblo.

Aunque sí aceptaron el ofrecimiento de descansar y refugiarse de la marina en el palacio. El rey de Arabasta insistió en que por lo menos se dejaran ver por los médicos de la realeza, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, se sentía tan en deuda con esos piratas.

Además, Luffy en verdad necesitaba asistencia médica y Cobra no iba a permitir morir al chico que había salvado su vida y la de Nico Robin. Incluso más importante: no iba a dejar morir al muchacho que le había traído a su hija sana y salva a sus brazos.

Ahora tocaba esperar a que el chico de goma repusiera fuerzas. No había sido poca cosa derrocar a un Shichibukai como Cocrodile; la marina no dudaría a la hora de subir la recompensa del muchacho con sombrero de paja.

**(…)**

A Zoro le daba grima reconocerlo, pero tuvo que admitir que seguía perdido. Ya había pasado por ese pasillo, lo supo porque el cocinero era buena referencia; sobresalía entre la gente por la camisa celeste a rayas verticales de color azul. Podía verlo aun en el mercado, conversando con el mismo negociante desde hacía media hora.

Se acercó, como quien no está perdido, y se situó al lado. Antes muerto que pedirle indicaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía nada para decirle, aunque molestarlo hasta por lo más mínimo siempre era divertido.

—Oh, pero si es el príncipe —dijo con mordacidad. Sanji lo miró arqueando las cejas, era la tercera vez que veía a Zoro cruzar por allí.

—¿Otra vez por aquí, espadachín? —Ya le había dicho a ese bastardo que solo las chicas podían llamarlo _príncipe_ , así que supo que lo hacía para molestarlo y prefirió ignorarlo. Fijó la vista al frente para seguir oteando el puesto, había mucha variedad de especias que él no conocía y, mezclado entre los dátiles, unos hongos rojos y blancos llamaron su atención—. Tienen un sabor fuerte, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaban?

—Amanita muscaria —respondió el comerciante con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver que el cliente tenía intenciones de seguir probando, se adelantó—. Le recomendaría que no coma más de cuatro.

—¿Estás drogándote, cocinero? —inquirió Zoro de malos modos y con eso logró hacer que lo mirara.

—¡Claro que no! —Le vociferó en la cara— Para tu información no todos los hongos son alucinógenos, ¿verdad, señor? —Buscó un aliado en el sonriente comerciante, pero este se mostró inquieto.

—Bueno, a decir verdad… aquí, en esta zona de Arabasta, solo crecen hongos alucinógenos.

—¡¿Me está diciendo que acabo de comer uno de esos hongos?! —Sanji dejó caer la seta de regreso a su caja, maldiciendo su suerte ** _._ **Recordaba lo que había sido tener a Luffy bajo los efectos de uno y perdidos en el desierto. Un verdadero infierno.

—Cocinero drogadicto —murmuró el espadachín con desdén.

—Oh, pero no se preocupen, hace falta comer varios para intoxicarse —intentó serenarlo el hombrecillo—, y en el caso de que se sienta mal, puede contrarrestar los efectos con azúcar.

—Y vitamina C. —Sanji se pasó una mano por la cara a la vez que recordaba los libros que había leído al respecto—. Tengo que comprar jugo. —Giró para ir hacia otro puesto, Zoro seguía estando muy cerca y eso le crispaba un poco los nervios.

—Oye, ¿podrás llegar en condiciones al palacio? —cuestionó el espadachín, pero tampoco quería mostrarse preocupado así que enseguida agregó—: No estamos en una situación favorable. Lo único que nos falta es que termines llamando la atención de la marina.

—Oh, y eso me lo dice alguien que no necesita de hongos para meterse en problemas —dijo haciendo referencia a su sentido de orientación—. Nami te dijo que no vayas a la plaza principal y ya has pasado tres veces por ahí.

—¡Es que esta ciudad es muy grande! —Se defendió pobremente— Y… Y la plaza es un buen punto de referencia para llegar al palacio.

—¿Y por qué no estás ahí entonces? —cuestionó mordaz.

—Voy a matarte —murmuró entre dientes.

—Aparte estoy bien. Por lo visto no me ha hecho efecto —reconoció con calma y desviando la discusión en camino—. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, espadachín. —Sanji lo ignoró para comprar unas naranjas y un poco de jugo ya exprimido. Zoro mientras se distrajo con un tumulto que se veía a la lejanía. Algo estaba pasando, fuera lo que fuera, solo podía significar problemas.

—¿Ey, ese que está escapando de la marina… no es Usopp?

Sanji miró hacia donde el dedo del espadachín señalaba y, en efecto, podían reconocer esa nariz a kilómetros de distancia. De nuevo había llegado la hora de correr. Se dispersaron, como solían hacer.

Y aunque el espadachín quiso seguir al cocinero, preocupado por su estado, este había sido muy veloz y lo había perdido de vista. Sabía que si corría llamaba más la atención, así que cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de sus persecutores comenzó a caminar con calma.

Esa zona de la ciudad no la conocía, y no debería sorprenderle, Alubarna era considerablemente grande como para recorrerla entera en un solo día. Eso también suponía una ventaja, ya que así era muy fácil perderle el rastro a los de la marina.

Observó el terreno, estaba bastante derruido y por ese pormenor supo que debía estar cerca del palacio. La batalla se había encrudecido en esa zona así que era común encontrar calles vacías y montículos de piedra en lugar de casas.

Giró en una calle estrecha para ver a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, pero la figura del cocinero corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde él iba, puso todos sus sentidos en alerta y por reflejo llevó una mano a la empuñadura de una de sus katana.

Pese a todo reconocía que Sanji era fuerte, no era la clase de sujeto que correría de unos marines de rango bajo, no eran rivales para el rubio y por eso pensó que podría tratarse de Smoker.

Si era así, eso sería muy malo para ellos. El tipo del humo era un usuario y un gran guerrero que le había dado problemas a Luffy en más de una ocasión; de hecho, por eso el plan de Zoro había sido dejarlo en la jaula bajo el agua cuando Crocodile los atrapó. De no ser porque su capitán le ordenó que lo salvara, no estarían ahí huyendo de él; sin embargo, cuando la vio a ella casi que deseó que se tratara de Smoker.

—¡M-Mierda! —Zoro había sacado la katana, dispuesto a darle una tunda, pero cuando Tashigi gritó su nombre volvió a envainarla para acompañar a Sanji en la huida.

No estaban en condiciones de correr **,** mucho menos de pelear. Según Chopper, el cocinero tenía todos los huesos rotos y el espadachín había recibido múltiples cortes. Todavía les dolía el cuerpo y el reno había sido severo cuando les indicó a esas dos bestias que guardaran cama. Claro que ninguno le hizo caso: ahí estaban, huyendo de la marina y metidos en problemas.

Zoro maldijo su suerte, porque frente a ellos solo había caminos cortados. Doblaban en una esquina y una casa derruida les cerraba el paso, doblaban en otra esquina y un montón de piedras les impedían avanzar.

Sanji tomó al espadachín de la túnica verde y lo arrastró consigo sabiendo que si lo dejaba solo el muy menso volvería a perderse y sería una presa fácil. Buscó volver al centro, porque sentía que sería mucho más fácil despistar a esa mujer y sus soldados si se mezclaban con la muchedumbre.

No obstante, la ciudad volvía a estar infestada de marines y huir de allí implicaba desatar una pequeña batalla. No querían meter a Vivi en problemas y la idea era pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Al menos hasta que Luffy recuperara la conciencia y así pudieran salir de esa isla.

Vio un cartel enorme y a numerosas personas copando una amplia entrada; no lo dudó y hacía allí se dirigió. Soltó al espadachín cuando lograron meterse a presión entre la gente. No sabían dónde estaban, pero cuando alcanzaron un claro libre de personas se encontraron con pasillos largos cuyas paredes estaban talladas. Ante ellos había un hombre mayor vestido con una túnica violeta que los recibió con una exagerada genuflexión.

—Bienvenidos a los murales de Turín, por su vestimenta deduzco que son turistas. —El hombre, flaco como un palo, estudió al galante cocinero quien no vestía como la gente del país.

—No, somos piratas —contradijo Zoro con calma.

—¡Algo así! —Se apuró a decir Sanji callándolo con un codazo— Venimos a conocer la historia de Arabasta.

—¿Por qué me golpeas, cocinero estúpido? —se molestó, pero el mentado cocinero lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedes andar diciendo que somos piratas —reprochó en voz baja mientras tomaban distancia del hombre—. Demos un par de vueltas. En unos minutos dejarán de buscarnos y podremos salir.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Zoro dio una vuelta de 360 grados, a su alrededor había pasillos con paredes llenas de dibujos y gente por doquier admirándolos y comentándolos.

Al principio ninguno de los dos les prestó atención, pero poco a poco escenas algo grotescas se les hicieron más claras. Lo que parecía ser un pájaro en realidad era una persona y lo que tenía entre las manos era… ¿un pene?

Sanji y Zoro estaban codo a codo, con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de desentrañar el misterio.

Poco a poco cayeron en la cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos los dibujos mostraban posturas sexuales y eran muy eróticos. Muy bien, ¿dónde se habían metido? Zoro se frotó la cara y Sanji carraspeó.

—La cultura de este país no deja de sorprenderme —dijo el cocinero buscando los cigarrillos con cierta prisa por hallar algo que lo serenara.

—¿Qué dirá aquí? —Zoro trató de distraerse con las palabras para simular, ¡él no estaba mirando esos dibujos pornográficos!

—«Métemela por atrás» —dijo alguien a su espalda sobresaltándolo. Sanji se ahogó con el humo—. Disculpe señor, no se puede fumar aquí —dijo una anciana, ataviada de la misma forma que el sujeto que los había recibido en la entrada.

—Oiga, señora... Eso no es muy agradable de andar diciendo —dijo Zoro mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una épica cara, mezcla de espanto con desconcierto.

—Si fuera unos años más joven, yo con gusto… —murmuró Sanji viendo al vejestorio y considerándolo un poco, ¿por qué mentirse?

—Es lo que dice en el mural —aclaró la señora. Sanji empezó a reír, pero de los nervios—. A la gente que viene de afuera suele chocarles un poco, pero es parte de nuestra historia. Estos murales fueron pintados hace miles de años por nuestros ancestros.

Ambos muchachos volvieron a posar la mirada en el dibujo de un hombre encorvado dándole sexo oral a otro, mientras la mujer les explicaba que en la antigüedad ciertas prácticas eróticas eran vistas con naturalidad.

Sanji entonces llegó a la conclusión de que los faraones eran grandes pervertidos, Zoro por su lado se sentía incómodo ante la imagen de un hombre siendo penetrado en cuclillas y quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—El sexo oral, anal, las orgias, la masturbación —la mujer hablaba con soltura, mientras uno la miraba con ligero espanto y el otro la ignoraba— no eran condenadas. Al contrario, se consideraba al sexo como un acto natural y hasta incluso sagrado. El placer era visto como un regalo de los dioses.

Sanji no escuchaba a la mujer, porque de golpe los dibujos cobraban un matiz muy diferente. Las tonalidades opacas, en su mayoría rojiza, se habían vuelto brillantes de repente y las diminutas figuras talladas parecían hablar entre ellas y bailar.

—Cocinero, la señora se fue. Aprovechemos. —Lo jaló de la corbata negra, quería salir corriendo, pero su compañero seguía con la vista fija en la pared.

—Espadachín… —murmuró con calma.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó molesto, dio un paso y frenó. ¿Qué le pasaba al imbécil? Era hora de correr, la mujer obscena estaba distraída con otras personas. No quería tener que volver a escucharla hablar de la próstata, dilataciones, el placer anal y esas cosas embarazosas.

—Creo que… —Lo miró, confirmando lo que temía, porque el pelo de Zoro parecía haber cobrado vida, podía ver cada hebra danzar como si fuera pasto a la deriva del viento— el hongo que me comí está empezando a pegarme.

—¡Mierda, cocinero, no es momento para eso! —explotó. La situación no podía tener un peor panorama, escapando de la marina, de Smoker, de Tashigi y con el cocinero drogado.

—Debe haber sido la adrenalina —seguía con la mirada fija en la cabellera de Zoro, era tan exótica que no parecía de este mundo—, el correr y…

—Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan mal estás?

—Veinticinco —respondió estallando en carcajadas, para después enseriarse—. No tanto. De verdad, creo que puedo correr y… _hacer esas cosas_.

—Estás muy drogado —por la manera de hablarle ya se daba cuenta— ¡y deja de mirarme!

—Es que tu pelo —dijo con azoro, incapaz de coordinar palabras coherentes—, tu pelo es… _wow_ …

—Ay, ya…. —Lo tomó de un brazo y jaló de él—. De verdad: no sé bajo qué estrella habré nacido para merecer esto. —Tenían que salir de ese lugar.

En la puerta Zoro se asomó para espiar a ambos lados del camino. Por lo visto no había rastros de los marines, pero tampoco debía confiarse, no habían estado ni diez minutos allí adentro. Giró para decírselo al cocinero, pero se encontró con este acariciando la túnica del hombre de la entrada. Con la palma de la mano abierta le recorría el pecho de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente.

—Ya, cocinero, vamos… —Volvió a jalarlo del brazo.

—¿Has visto, Zoro, lo suave que es? —Sanji dejó de acosar al estupefacto sujeto para caminar tras su compañero.

Sabía que estaba bajo los efectos del hongo así que se esforzó para aclarar su mente. Lo positivo de reconocerlo es que no se maravillaba más de la cuenta ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Todo se le distorsionaba, lo que era pequeño lucía gigante y lo que se suponía que era grande se tornaba diminuto, pero tenía como referencia la cabellera verde del hombre que caminaba unos metros ante él.

—Cocinero, deberíamos… —Frenó lo que estaba diciendo para increparle acto tan inusual, porque de la nada Sanji le había puesto una mano en la mollera enredando los dedos en su pelo verde— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento, necesitaba comprobarlo —se excusó dándole unas palmaditas. Zoro contuvo las ganas de matarlo a golpes, porque pese al atrevimiento era capaz de reconocer que el cocinero no estaba en sus cabales—. ¿Me decías?

—Que eres un bastardo —increpó cruzándose de brazos—. Camina.

Sin más siguió adelante, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que si llegar al palacio dependía de él iban muertos. Giró de nuevo para decirle con sutileza algo a Sanji que le sirviera para saber si iban por buen camino, pero cuando lo hizo no había ni rastros del cocinero. ¡¿Dónde mierda se había metido?!

Lo vio a lo lejos, no fue difícil identificarlo puesto que su pantalón negro y su camisa a rayas hacían un contraste con la ropa habitual de los pueblerinos. Más aún porque estaba rodeado de gente que lo miraba sin entender a qué se debía su comportamiento y enajenación.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí?! —Zoro escaló la fuente y tomándolo del brazo tiró de él para sacarlo del agua.

—Azúcar, espadachín —balbuceó trastabillando cuando intentó escalar el pequeño muro, de golpe este parecía ser uno de cuatro metros—, necesito azúcar.

—Para eso vamos al palacio.

—Por ahí no es. —Lo frenó y con el dedo señaló el lado opuesto; se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas… porque pudo ver un cartel que decía «principio», tallado en una madera que era adornada por verbenas que no paraban de brotar de la nada, enredándose entre sí hasta formar el sendero por el cual se suponía que debían ir.

Zoro tironeó de él, de mal humor, y comenzaron a caminar a la par. Muy a la par. Sanji cada vez más pegaba su cuerpo al de su compañero. Poco a poco dejaban la ciudad adentrándose en los recintos del palacio, ya para cuando iban a subir las largas escalinatas, el espadachín no lo toleró más.

—¿Hace falta caminar así? —Tenía al cocinero agarrado por el brazo y todo el peso del cuerpo de este sobre él; tanta cercanía lo alteraba.

—Trato de ir en línea recta, lo juro —dijo con tesón y los ojos bien abiertos. Zoro refunfuñó y decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, pero cuando lo soltó y comenzó a subir volvió a sentir el hombro de Sanji sobre el de él.

Ok, lo mejor sería subirlo o podía terminar con alguna contusión cerebral, fuera por una estrepitosa caída o por una paliza. Llegó así al palacio arrastrando al cocinero cual borracho, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, sintiendo el aliento caliente en el cuello y el suave respirar; de la nada el rubio se colgó de su cuello y pegó más los labios, mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles.

En la entrada Zoro saludó a Chaka quien se lo quedó mirando con ligera sorpresa por la imagen que mostraban ambos piratas. El espadachín solo soltó un «hongos» para dar a entender el extraño proceder del Mugiwara que tenía colgado del cuello. El guardia entonces asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento y despreocupación. Allí en Arabasta estaban acostumbrados a que los extranjeros subestimaran el poder de sus hongos. 

Zoro llegó al cuarto, allí estaban Chopper y Vivi atendiendo a un convaleciente Luffy. Sin mediar palabras arrojó al cocinero sobre la cama de muy malos modos. Se le notaba el fastidio, más que nada porque estaba un poco mojado, ya que había tenido que meterse dentro de la fuente para sacarlo.

Se acercó a la despensa para tomar una botella y luego se acomodó en el sillón. Necesitaba descansar. Haber tenido a esa mujer detrás de ellos no lo había estresado tanto como el hecho de hacerlo con un cocinero drogado. Sin saber, para colmo, qué había sido de la suerte de Usopp.

Chopper corrió en círculos, quejándose de Sanji, de Luffy, de Usopp, de todos en esa tripulación. ¿Es que no podían ser personas normales? Vivi dejó el trapo sobre la frente de Luffy para ir a la cocina en busca de postres y jugos.

En cuatro horas volvería a ser el mismo cocinero baboso de siempre, pero mientras tanto tendrían que soportarlo. Sanji se decía a sí mismo que no estaba tan drogado, así que en cuanto pudo escaparse de la estricta vigilancia de su doctor y de la hermosa enfermera, se mandó a mudar.

Caminó por los pasillos en clara dirección a la biblioteca, esperaba encontrar allí a su adorada pelirroja, pero contrario a lo querido solo había libros. Y claro, ¿qué pretendía hallar, mujeres desnudas? Así que decidió curiosear mientras la esperaba.

Zoro volvía de la cocina cuando escuchó el grito de Chopper avisando que Sanji se había escapado y con lo poco que lo conocía supo dónde ir a buscarlo; porque si el cocinero no estaba ocupando espacio físico con Vivi, lo estaba ocupando con Nami, y viceversa.

Lo encontró allí rodeado de libros, pero sin la navegante.

—¡Ya lo encontré, Chopper!

—¡Tú también, Zoro, deberías descansar! —Se escuchó el grito del reno a la distancia, pero el espadachín refunfuñó y dio un paso dentro para evitar ser visto y por ende capturado.

—¿Qué haces? —Se echó sobre el sillón para seguir bebiendo de la botella.

—Leo, espadachín, ¿qué otra cosa? —A Sanji no se le hizo menor el gesto de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio. Le daba miedo quedarse a solas con Zoro. Drogado o no, los resultados eran no menos que escandalosos. Rio bajito, trató de ignorar esa voz en su cabeza y extendió el libro mostrándole el dibujo—. Te haría bien a ti cultivar un poco ese cerebro.

—¿Tan mal te hizo ese hongo? —Pudo ver en la hoja impresa el mismo tipo de dibujo impúdico que habían presenciado en esos murales. Enseguida corrió la cara y por el gesto Sanji supo que estaba incómodo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese costado pudoroso en tan aguerrido muchacho.

—Los papiros dan consejos sobre todo lo relacionado al sexo —explicó con calma—. Desde cuidados higiénicos a posturas para alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Ah, tu perversión no conoce límites.

—¡Es historia, espadachín! —vociferó ofendido— En todo caso es mi curiosidad la que no conoce límites. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber un poco más de la cultura de Arabasta?

Zoro lanzó una carcajada ronca y lo miró de costado. Sí, claro, ahora el cocinero pervertido venía a resultar ser un erudito. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Sanji era la clase de tipo con una inteligencia sobresaliente. No se le hacía tan raro ver a _Mr. Prince_ leyendo libros. Sabía que tenía varios en su haber, los había llevado consigo del Baratie al barco.

Tomó el libro que el cocinero tenía entre las manos y se lo sacó, Sanji se quedó con la queja atorada en la garganta; pero en vez de buscarle pelea tomó otro de los libros que tenía sobre su regazo, no obstante, el espadachín recitó en voz baja cuando se topó con una inscripción que supo reconocer: «Métemela por atrás».

 Ojeó las páginas, acaso ¿el cocinero estaba leyendo sobre el sexo entre hombres?

—¿Qué clase de curiosidad es la tuya, cocinero? —Sanji le cerró el libro de malos modos en la cara y se lo sacó de las manos. ¿Qué tanto tenía que juzgarlo? Al final su pálpito era acertado: lo mejor que podía hacer era tragarse todo aquello antes de ser señalado.

—Es una curiosidad sana —murmuró ante la mirada que le dedicaba el otro, era una cómplice, como si le estuviera diciendo «a otro con ese cuento»—. Me interesa la historia de Arabasta. Es todo —intentó disimular un mohín de disgusto.

—Sí, claro… —Sus ojos se clavaron por un instante en el libro. Si bien imaginó que si lo pedía se lo regalarían sin dudarlo, decidió volver más tarde para llevárselo. 

Se produjo un instante de silencio, de esos que solían ser difíciles y que se daban con mucha frecuencia entre ambos. Zoro lo estudió, podía verlo bastante entero y normal, Chopper había dicho que en cuatro horas volvería a ser el de siempre, y no habían pasado ni dos.

El espadachín se puso de pie para irse, él también empezaba a recelar de esos momentos; por lo general tendía a dar pasos en falso con el cocinero, y era peor en esos instantes de introspectivo silencio.

—Por cierto… —le dijo Sanji cuando le dio la espalda— gracias por cuidarme, espadachín —le había costado decírselo, pero no era tan orgulloso como para no reconocerlo. Zoro bien pudo haberlo dejado solo, drogado, en plena ciudad atestada de marine.

El espadachín no hizo más que asentir.

**(…)**

Cuando Zoro no estaba en el palacio era fácil saber dónde encontrarlo. Más de uno diría que perdido, pero trataba de no alejarse mucho del palacio para entrenar. Así, si podía ver la enorme infraestructura a lo lejos, tenía un punto de referencia para regresar.

Allí lo encontró Sanji. Llevaba en la mano un vaso con la típica bebida hidratante.

—Chopper me mandó —dijo, como una cándida manera de excusar su gesto de amabilidad—, ya que no vas a hacerle caso… al menos bebe.

Zoro dejó las rocas y tomó el contenido de un sorbo. Ignorando el hecho de que el cocinero había atravesado medio desierto para alcanzarle esa bebida que bien podía tomar una vez estuviera en el palacio.

Más allá que era cierto que había recibido múltiples cortes de Mr Uno, Sanji tampoco la había sacado barata con Mr Dos, pero ahí estaba, como si caminar esos metros para alcanzarle la bebida a su compañero no significara nada.

—Gracias —dijo casi por compromiso, le dio el vaso y volvió a su entramiento; pero no dejaba de reparar en las actitudes del otro, en el hecho de sentarse sobre una roca para fumar un cigarro. Zoro no sabía por qué, pero le perturbaba tener público. O no tanto eso, sino el detalle de que dicho público fuera el cocinero caballeroso y mal hablado. Quiso echarlo de malos modos y buscó darle donde le dolía—. Ya cumpliste con tu servicio, ahora puedes retirarte.

—¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? —Odiaba que lo tratara como un sirviente—. Vete tú.

—Déjame entrenar tranquilo —reclamó fastidiado, gesticulando con una mano como si estuviera espantando algún chucho callejero.

—¿Y quién te dijo que no entrenes? —chistó mirándolo de muy malos modos— Es un lugar público, yo me quedo donde quiero.

—Cabrón. —Dejó la roca sobre el suelo, tomó su túnica y el libro que finalmente se había robado de la biblioteca escondido en el _haramaki_... si el cocinero lo veía nunca dejaría de echarle en cara su hipocresía. Y así caminó en dirección al palacio dando por finalizado su sesión de entrenamiento.

Sanji entonces dejó descansar la espalda sobre el peñasco en el que estaba para mirar el cielo azul, atravesado por algunos destellos de sol. Al menos esa imagen le daba una sensación extraña de serenidad y melancolía.

¿Qué tanto tenía que fastidiarle a Zoro el hecho de que estuviera ahí? ¿Tanto le molestaba al espadachín su compañía? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que importarle? ¿Estaría más arrepentido que él?

—El cabrón eres tú. —Le dijo a la nada, varios minutos después de que Zoro se fuera.

¿Qué tenía de malo mirarlo mientras entrenaba? Aunque Zoro no se percatara, era algo que en el Going Merry Sanji tendía a hacer desde hacía exactamente un mes. Claro que en secreto y con mucho disimulo.

Cuando no tenía nada para hacer en la cocina, salía a cubierta a fumarse un cigarrillo y se acomodaba estratégicamente en algún lugar que le permitiera tener una visión completa. Tenía como pantalla a Nami leyendo en la reposera, vestida con un bikini diminuto y, más arriba de ella, cerca de los naranjos, al espadachín entrenando; levantando peso y gimiendo como un salvaje.

¿Qué tenía de malo admirar la masculinidad de un compañero? Sanji ya se había resignado a esa nueva afición. Era sorprendente verlo a Zoro levantando todas esas pesas. Lo suyo era curiosidad, una sana, como la que lo embargó frente a los murales eróticos.

Maldito espadachín, ¿por qué no se lo hacía más fácil? Bastante le había costado aceptar esa afición a mirarlo entrenar. Podría poner un poco de sí. Recién fue luego de que Luffy despertó, de la cena especial y durante la hora del baño, que Sanji se pudo quitar esas ganas y saciar parte de su curiosidad.

Fue una buena manera para quitarse la duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

Todo era normal en él, no sentía absolutamente nada extraño. Hasta le resultaba natural la desnudez de sus compañeros. Una voz en su interior se lo decía: «no hay nada malo en ti».

No le gustaban los tipos y no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo.

Es más, en su afán por probarse inquirió dónde estaba el baño de damas. Echar una miradita acabaría por despejar cualquier vestigio de duda en él. Necesitaba hacerlo para obtener una confirmación.

No era nada ético ver al rey de Arabasta y a su asistente personal colgados de la pared que dividía ambos baños, pero ellos eran piratas, no conocían de moralidad. Para Sanji había valido la pena perder mil berries.

Al fin podía conocer las proporciones celestiales de su adorada navegante, después de tanto verla pasearse en esos trajes de bailarina, imaginando lo que había tras esas insinuantes prendas. Aquello era la gloria. Fue demasiado para su corazón.

—¿De dónde sacaré mil berries? —Se lamentaba Chopper; a él ni siquiera le interesaban las mujeres humanas, solo se había arrimado motivado por el proceder de sus compañeros, copiándolos inocentemente.

—Puedes pedirle un préstamo a Zoro —Usopp lo señaló con el dedo—, él no miró.

—Oh, _Mellorine_ … ser pirata es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —murmuró Sanji tratando de meterse dentro de la enorme tina para así disimular la erección.

Se la miró, con tonto orgullo masculino y cierta satisfacción, otra vez esa voz en su interior le decía que era un idiota. No había nada de qué preocuparse, pero no tardó en reparar en el espadachín, ubicado en diagonal a unos pocos metros frente a él, cerca de la cascada donde Usopp y Luffy jugaban.

Este le había clavado la mirada de una manera que hasta era ofensiva, porque el muy tarado tenía los ojos puestos en su entrepierna hinchada de una forma demasiado obvia. Tuvo ganas de reprochárselo, pero Chopper estaba muy cerca. Todavía seguían todos en el baño y no quería exponer al espadachín y, de alguna manera, exponerse él.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero en algún momento el rey de Arabasta dejó la tina y sus compañeros no tardarían en seguirlo. Había llegado la hora de salir, de golpe estar a solas en esas circunstancias con Zoro era algo mucho más peligroso a hacer que en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no obedecía ordenes de su cerebro. Una parte de él había encendido una alarma de peligro, le instaba a salir corriendo para evitar una catástrofe; no obstante, otra parte de él le obligaba a permanecer allí, ansioso y atento al proceder del único que no mostraba intenciones de marcharse.

—Ya nos vamos —anunció Luffy—, ¿vienen? —inquirió con infinita ingenuidad y con todas las ganas de esperar a sus compañeros.

—Pues… eh, sí. —Sanji se cruzó de brazos—. Sí. Sí, ahí voy —reiteró y su mente lo traicionó porque miró a Zoro, pero este estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Era tan perezoso que se lo imaginaba al idiota dormido en ese lugar. Poco a poco las voces de los demás se fueron alejando, pero no lo suficiente como para confirmar que en verdad estaban solos.

—Esta misma noche… —murmuró el espadachín bostezando— vamos a tener que marchar.

—¿A qué viene esa reflexión? —Le sobresaltó un poco oír la voz del espadachín retumbar en la inmensidad del baño, pero lo disimuló bien.

—Nada, que pensaba —abrió los ojos y lo miró transmitiéndole frialdad—, llevamos varios días y ya llamamos mucho la atención. Luffy ya se recuperó. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—¿A esas conclusiones llegas durante el baño? Deja de preocuparte tanto… —En el tiempo que llevaba tratándolo sabía que era así; vivía a la espera de toparse con tipos fuertes para superarse, y con el peso de tener que velar por la seguridad de los demás—. Estaremos bien.

A ambos se les escapaba ese detalle, uno enorme, el de compartir sus introspecciones con naturalidad; aquellas que involucraban directa o indirectamente a la banda. De cierta manera, sin que ninguno lo hubiera pactado verbalmente tenían un lazo que podían tildar de laboral. Luffy era un capitán muy despreocupado que encontraba soluciones en el momento.

A veces los chicos se tomaban el viaje como una aventura divertida, como si de golpe olvidaran que ser pirata implicaba enfrentarse a tipos tan fuertes como Cocrodile. Sentían entonces esa obligación, la de ser los maduros del grupo. Los que cuidasen el culo al resto de sus camaradas en caso de verlos en apuros. Se **r** la mano derecha y la izquierda de Monkey D. Luffy.

Al capitán no hacía falta salvarlo, hacía falta entenderlo. Una vez que captabas la extraña, pero acertada manera de pelear de Luffy podías ser un buen soporte para el chico de goma. Ese tenía un dios aparte.

—El tipo del humo sabe que seguimos en Arabasta.

—Oh, no puedes quitarte a tu novia de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —Buscó mosquearlo para tener una excusa para permanecer allí con él; cada minuto a su lado era preciado, y pocos eran de paz o en soledad. Supo que la mera mención de Tashigi lo colocaría en carrera y así fue.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Entendió que le hablaba de ella, no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo con ese asunto cuando estaban a solas—. Ya te dije cocinero… esa mujer no me interesa.

—¿Esa o todas? —terció con una sonrisa secuaz— Oh, vamos… fuiste el único que no miró a Nami.

—Porque conozco a esa mujer, y me imaginé algo así. —Hubo autosuficiencia en la manera de hablar y alzar los hombros. Luego le clavó los ojos con fiereza—. Además, ¿cuál es el problema si no me interesan las mujeres?

—No, pues, nada…

—Tú con tus libritos y tu «curiosidad» no puedes decir nada, cocinero —terció socarrón.

—No sé a qué viene esa acotación, pero huelo la mala intención. —La curiosidad del cocinero se daba de bruces contra algo que le impedía ir más allá. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Tenía Zoro alguna posibilidad de romper esa barrera que se levantaba una y otra vez?

— _Métemela por atrás_ —recitó.

—Soy humano, y tengo contradicciones, pero eso no significa que no puedo cambiar de opinión o idea sobre algo.

—Eso explicaría por qué no te has ido aún. —Lo veía tieso en el sitio, simulando estar relajado, ansioso, como a la espera de algo.

—Ya sabes… curiosidad —dijo el cocinero con cortedad.

—Vas muerto si estas esperando que yo haga algo. El que tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos eres tú. —Sanji permaneció en el sitio dándole la orden de su cuerpo a que se moviera, pero no hubo caso. Zoro por su lado estaba juntando coraje para atreverse—. Y ahora quieres que te ayude a saciar tu curiosidad, cocinero pervertido. —Al final se animó, pero con cierta timidez escondida tras un gesto adusto, hasta desinteresado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, quieres salir… y no lo haces. —Arqueó las cejas, luego sonrió burlón señalándole la entrepierna— ¿Estás esperando a que yo te ayude con eso?

—¿Qué te pasa, espadachín? —Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, preso del asombro. Que eso era muy directo, era mucho más directo de lo que solía ser.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos, Sanji —le aclaró saturado y con gravedad.

—Bueno, creo que…  —mostró intenciones de pararse, sus movimientos eran torpes y reflejaban la urgencia por huir— Iré yendo…

—Eres un maldito cobarde.

—No soy ningún cobarde. —Se quedó en el sitio para rebatirle esa acusación con el simple acto de permanecer sentado allí.

—Entonces déjame que te ayude. —No pensaba rogar, sentía que si lo hacía era como rendirse ante un contendiente; pero al mismo tiempo quería acorralar al cocinero, hacer que reconociera lo que sentía por él, así fuese simple y llana atracción física.

—Ya se me bajó. —dijo, en clara referencia a su erección, tampoco podía ir por el palacio en ese estado.

—A ver…—Se levantó apenas y se acercó despacio, quizás para darle al otro la oportunidad de fugarse, el agua agitándose hizo que el cocinero cayera en cuenta cabal de lo que estaba pasando cuando ya era un poco tarde.

Zoro se sentó de nuevo, esta vez junto a él. Todo pasó muy rápido. Una mano callosa subió por su rodilla hasta su sexo, mientras la otra lo tomaba del mentón para obligarlo a girar la cara y a mirarlo y así poder depositarle un beso a media boca.

Aunque no se le notara, el espadachín se sentía temblar como una hoja, desesperado por tomar la iniciativa y darle cause a todas las emociones que lo dominaban y le nublaban el juicio.

—Eres muy bruto. —Una mano del cocinero se posó sobre la suya para rogarle un trato más amable con su pene. Zoro accedió, aflojando el agarre, tomando la oportunidad para besar a Sanji de lleno en la boca, mientras que con la mano marcaba un ritmo más suave. El beso inexperto, desesperado y un poco tosco pronto les obligó a separarse para poder respirar mejor— ¿Por qué me besas? —cuestionó Sanji mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Te estoy tocando la pija y te preocupas porque te beso? —La risa socarrona del espadachín se ahogó contra la piel del cuello de Sanji, quien no pudo evitar un jadeo al sentirlo allí— Aparte… ni que fuera la primera vez que te beso.

A Zoro no le pasó desapercibido el logro obtenido, el cuerpo de Sanji estaba reaccionando y así trató de recordar todas esas veces que por azares del destino había tenido la suerte o el infortunio de cruzarse con alguna escena amorosa en la calle o en algún burdel de mala muerte.

Buscó dejarle besos a lo largo de todo el cuello, logrando arrancarle ruidos ahogados y acelerarle el pulso. El de ambos. Mordió fuerte, sin llegar a dejar una marca, y luego lamió la zona.

—Espera, los chicos todavía están… —Era demasiado, demasiado todo a una vez y Sanji pudo sentirse peligrosamente cerca de venirse.

—Acaba, ¿no quieres acabar?  —Apuró con la voz ronca de deseo, sentía su propio pene clamando por piedad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos y tensando los músculos. La eyaculación era inminente, la mano de Zoro no se detenía.

—Porque tengo ganas, cocinero.  —Le mordió el mentón, la unión entre la mandíbula y cuello **.** Él también tenía curiosidad, quería ver qué cara ponía Sanji al llegar al clímax, quería ver qué se sentía lograr eso en el cocinero y hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Ocurrió; un chorro espeso que se perdió en su mano y más tarde se mezcló con el agua. El cocinero temblaba, de espanto por lo que había hecho, y aún más por haberlo disfrutado tanto.

Se quedó rígido en el sitio, incluso cuando Zoro dejó de apretarle el pene. Lo miraba con intensidad, pero Sanji no podía volver en sí. Había sido devastador y no se sentía preparado para hacer o decir algo más.

Le parecía injusto dejarlo a Zoro con las ganas, sentía que este estaba en su derecho de exigirle satisfacción. En ese punto el cocinero bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de su compañero, el pene del espadachín era ligeramente más corto que el suyo, pero con un grosor que intimidaba.

Pensó que no tendría escapatoria, pero contrario a lo pensado Zoro no exigió nada a cambio. No pensaba suplicar ni mucho menos obligar al cocinero a hacer algo que quizás no quería hacer.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la tina. Inevitablemente quedó frente al cocinero, quien seguía sentado. El falo se erguía en todo su esplendor, coronado por una mata de pelo verdoso y unos testículos duros, contraídos al punto del dolor.

Fueron escasos los segundos que tuvo para tomar una decisión. Sanji titubeó, pero con lentitud tomó el pene que se erguía a pocos centímetros en su cara. El tacto lo estremeció, la deliciosa sensación de hacer algo prohibido; pero se maravilló aún más cuando comenzó a cobrar firmeza en la mano.

Roronoa ahogó un gemido porque francamente no esperaba nada del otro y el contacto si bien era bienvenido lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Con la respiración agitada se arrodillo en el agua.

El cocinero estrechó con más fuerza para comenzar a jalar rítmicamente, era más suave y lento que Zoro, pero supo de inmediato que a ese muchacho todo le gustaba rudo cuando fue él quien guio la masturbación.

El espadachín le tomó la mano y se la apretó para moverla con rapidez y brusquedad.

Por un momento Sanji se sintió tentado de poner el miembro de su compañero en su boca, pero la idea le produjo tanta excitación como vértigo y una cuota de vergüenza con la que no quiso lidiar. En vez de eso le lamió el vientre y le dibujó un sendero de mordiscos tímidos hasta el ombligo. Miró hacia arriba sin dejar de besar esa zona y al instante de hacerlo se arrepintió. Por suerte el otro había cerrado los ojos, evitándole el bochorno de hacer contacto visual en esas circunstancias.

Gruñía como un perro y con el ceño bien fruncido; esa imagen a Sanji se le quedaría grabada de por vida. Era casi la misma seriedad con la que entrenaba, pero se le sumaban esos quejidos salvajes que lograban ponerlo a tono de nuevo.

En el punto más álgido Zoro se encorvó ligeramente **,** era una tortura no mover las caderas para seguirle el ritmo; las sentía temblar, el cocinero supo que estaba al borde del orgasmo, los testículos y el pene se le habían endurecido al punto de marcarse las venas. El glande se hinchó, luego se humedeció y finalmente la liberación.

Sanji estaba tan embelesado con la novedad de estar disfrutando de eso desconocido, que no se percató de lo que implicaba estar en esa posición; pero lejos de espantarse, alejarse o enojarse se quedó viendo los pequeños hilos de semen que le corrían desde el pecho hasta el vientre.

El espadachín se quedó en el sitio disfrutando de los espasmos, pero el cocinero lo soltó para usar el agua circundante y limpiarse con apuro. Se sentía sucio, como incómodo, no obstante, de una manera diferente. No experimentaba una culpa tan aplastante como creyó que iría a sentir.

La satisfacción de alcanzar un orgasmo de la mano de Zoro había tenido la fuerza necesaria para superar cualquier otro sentimiento. Esa sensación sublime había sido como probar la mejor de las drogas, la más adictiva.

Trató de volver en sí y, sin mirar a Zoro, salió de la tina. Luffy aún estaba aguardando por ellos. Además, no se atrevía a nada más, lo que había ocurrido en ese baño había sido demasiado revelador, y no solo para Sanji.

Lo mejor para la cordura de ambos sería hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Iluso el cocinero si pensó que sería fácil mantener a raya al otro. Iluso también el espadachín si se creía inmune a la provocación solapada que le hacía el otro.

Deberían marchar a medianoche y esperar a Vivi al mediodía; corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados por la marina, así que no estaban para jueguitos sexuales. Por fortuna Bon-chan se presentó como un aliado conveniente.

Así, pudieron dejar Arabasta atrás con la triste noticia de que lo harían con un nakama menos, pues Vivi se quedaría a ejercer su papel de princesa. Amaba a su pueblo y este ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

—Dejen de llorar. —Fue lo que dijo el espadachín al ver las caras largas de sus demás compañeros—. La hubieran subido a la fuerza.

—Eres un bárbaro —le gritó Chopper; ¿ahora que Vivi no estaba quién le haría cosquillas en la barriga?

—Despreciable —balbuceó Nami entre lágrimas; sentía que había perdido a una amiga.

— _Marimo_ —fue el desconcertante insulto de Sanji; ese hombre no tenía corazón.

—Tres espadas. —Bueno, Luffy ganó el premio a la injuria más desconcertante.

—Eso no es un insulto —le corrigió Usopp.

—Cuatro espadas —se retractó rápidamente.

—¡Solo le agregaste una espada más! —El tirador enseguida se dio por vencido con el chico de goma.

La tristeza por la partida de la princesa se vio olvidada y dejada de lado necesariamente con la presencia de Nico Robin pidiendo unirse a la tripulación.

Por lo visto en los Mugiwara se llenaban rápido los cupos.

Luffy sabía que era una buena mujer, incluso le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, así que aceptó; muy pronto descubrirían lo útil que sería tener a la arqueóloga con ellos. Zoro recelaba de esa mujer, pero más lo hacía del cocinero: este nunca dejaría de ser presa fácil para cualquier ser humano del género femenino.

Le tocaba resignarse, ese era apenas el comienzo.

Vio a Sanji repartiendo su amor a la nueva conquista, trató de ignorarlo con un entrenamiento intensivo, pero percibió su presencia, yendo de un lado al otro, atendiendo a sus compañeros, dejándolo para lo último. Siempre a lo último.

Sin embargo, Sanji siempre dejaba lo mejor para sus chicas y para lo último.

Zoro volteó y no vio al cocinero allí, en cambio vio una bandeja en el suelo. Sobre ella estaba la bebida hidratante que Sanji siempre le hacía. Algo diferente se percibía en el ambiente, los lazos entre camaradas se afianzaban cada vez más.

Ellos estaban construyendo otro tipo de lazo; pero les costaba lidiar con sus enormes egos y, por lo general, siempre tendía a esperar a que fuera primero el otro en ceder en su orgullo y dar el primer paso.

«Todo aquello que el ser humano pueda imaginar, es posible en la vida real»

De la nada un enorme galeón cayó del cielo y el log pose había enloquecido. El campo magnético apuntaba a que había una isla en el cielo. Podían oler una nueva aventura; al menos el cocinero y el espadachín ya habían comenzado una.

**Author's Note:**

> \- En el manga Luffy se come unos hongos alucinógenos y anda re loco por el desierto. Eso en el animé lo censuraron, no sé por qué… en el manga fue divertido.
> 
> \- Arabasta está muy influenciado por Egipto, así que se me ocurrió utilizar lo de los papiros eróticos de Turín. 
> 
> \- Es curioso pensarlo, pero esta es la primera vez que Sanji le dice marimo al marimo… Awww, qué tiernos son XD
> 
> \- Le pregunté a Yageni si quería agregar notas y no me respondió nada xP Pero bueno, ella me ayudó muchísimo con este one shot cuando me trabé en la escena del baño. Algunas partes son de su autoría.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer.
> 
>  
> 
> 9 de abril de 2019  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
